Past choices good or bad ?
by Fantasy Devil
Summary: Gender Bender Hicstird. Rated M for sexual content. Hicca leaving and becoming an Adult in more than just years.
1. Adult Vikings

**Adult Vikings**

 _The Story follows the original until the fly back to Berk from the Dragon Nest._

 _Note: they are about 15 and 16 years old in this chapter._

"It makes total sense they are her workers and she is their Queen," Ash said to Hicca while they were nearing Berk.

"Hicca we got to tell your father!"Ash said from behind her.

"NO" Hicca exclaimed and turning around with a little to much force and losing control of Toothless making them fall into the cove.

Hicca closed her eyes and waited for the pain but straightly there wasn't any. She experienced the pain so often while training with Toothless and she was sure something wasn't right for it not to hurt.

She opened her eyes and what she saw embarrassed her and made her happy at the same time. She was in the arms of Ash who shielded her from the impact.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself anywhere" Ash asked worriedly.

Hicca hides her face in his chest so he wouldn't see how red it was.

"I-I'm fine, thank you for shielding me," she said her face still on his chest for what Ash was grateful because so she couldn't see his embarrassed face.

Suddenly she sits up on his stomach and locks around.

"Toothless" she called worried only to she he makes a face at her that says 'I'm Dragon don't worry' and turns around to make himself a warm place to sleep.

Exhaling she calmed herself down and relaxed her muscles.

"Hicca I think maybe you should get up know," Ash said confusing her. She looked down and noticed that she has been sitting on him for a while now. Her face went bright red and she started to speak gibberish.

Ash sat up on his elbows and just looked at her cute face that was so red you could use it as a warning light.

He looked at her with a soft smile that was not seen on him often. He started to look her up and down while she still spoke gibberish and gestured with her hands in all kind of directions. Soon his eyes landed on her chest do the first time Realizing that she had quite a developed chest. He wondered how it was possible that he didn't notice the size of her breast during the Nadder incident where he grabbed her chest while trying to free himself. He thought back and remembered how he grabbed something very soft and squishy. Thinking back to it it was very nice to touch.

While Ash closed his eyes and tough about the Nadder incident Hicca still spoke gibberish and gestured all around her while trying to organize her thoughts until she felt something that she doesn't' normally feel. She went silently realizing what it was.

Ash opened his eyes at the sudden silence and saw Hiccas head hanging down and her fiddling whit her hands close to her chest. Worried he sat up and was closer to her face then he ever was and bought bout of his hands to cup her face to tilt it up and saw her red face and diverted eyes.

"Hicca is something wrong are you hurt," he asked her. She looked up into his eyes and spoke with a shaking voice.

"A-Ash y-your…" Hicca began but could finish.

"My what? Hicca tell me what is wrong" He asked her grabbing her arms now and her diverting her face.

"Hicca, please," Ash asked her again and she pointed down to his man parts.

Realizing what she meant he let her go and began screeching the back of his head.

"Eh…I…Sorry about that…must have happened while I was thinking about how cute your face and how soft you chest was" Ash explained only realizing what he said after he said it.

"Ah no what I meant was"

"Do you really think that?" Hicca asked interrupting Ash and leaning into him. Ash looked at her face her eyes bright and sparkling. His eyes wandered down to her soft looking lips and then back to her eyes.

He looked at her getting closer by the second until they could fell each other's breath on their lips.

"Yes I think you are cute, smart, witty and beautifu…" Ash was unable to finish because of Hiccas lips meeting his own.

Her lips where softer then he could ever imagine he grabbed her small waist and pulled her towards him, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Hicca was suddenly surprised by the tongue in her mouth but soon found herself enjoining it. Ash's hand began to make his way underneath her tunic and to her bindings unwrapping them. He pulled her tunic up to expose her chest her nipples being erected because of the cold. He stopped kissing her and began sucking her right breast and fondling the left with his hand.

"Ahhh" Hiccas mount escaped a cry of pleasure making her lean back and land on the grass switching they positions.

Ash was now on top of Hicca who's chest was still exposed and rising rapidly with her unsteady breaths.

Ash looked at her and couldn't control himself any longer he grabbed her leggings underneath her skirt and pulled them down.

"I'm sorry Hicca but I don't think I can stop anymore," He said while looking down at her.

She stretched her arms out and hugged Ash whispering in his ear.

"Don't stop"

And white that the last of Ash's composure broke and they both crossed the line which only adult Vikings cross.

"What are you going to do? While you tell your Father" Ash asked holding Hicca in his arms and warming her by the fire that Toothless made after he woke up from the noise they made.

"I don't know," Hicca said leaning back into him.

"Hicca you can't keep this a secret " Ash reminded her.

"I know but let me think about it till tomorrow," Hicca said.

"Ok, come on get up we better get back before it gets any darker" Ash said while getting up and pushing her up with him.

"Yeah," Hicca said a little bit disappointed that the cuddle time was cut short.

Ash cooked an eyebrow at Hiccas expression and smirked leaning down he asked her " What's wrong" he asked in fake concern.

Hicca turned her head away from him and went over to Toothless who was laying by the fire giving him a goodbye kiss on the head.

Then and walked past Ash and out the cove yelling back " Are you coming, Ash?"

"Right behind you," he said as he changed up with her and tuck her hand.

Ash walked Hicca home hiding her hand all the way to the back door of her house.

"See you tomorrow Ash," Hicca said and was about to go in when Ash grabbed her turned her around and kiss her.

"I think if a Dragon gets a goodbye kiss then I should get one too," He said while smirking.

Hicca just giggled at how childish Ash can be and leaned for to give him another kiss.

"Bye Ash," Hicca said opening the door.

"Bye M'Lady," Ash said as the door closed.

He went on his way home until he heard two "Woooow" from on top of a tree.

There where the Twins hanging upside down from a tree.

Ash took his Ax from his back and threaten them.

"If you to tell anybody what you saw just know you are not going to have a life to regard it," He said and went on leaving the two knuckleheads to themselves.

"Did you understand what he was talking about?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"No idea, hey is my face red already," he asked.

"Not quite let me help you," she said and punched him in the face and laughed.

"That's what I call a good sister," Tuffnut said with a bloody nose.

 **This is just an idea I had and wrote on my phone.**

 **I think I am going to make this into a short story maybe 3-5 Chapters.**

 **Leave a review if you like.**


	2. First Choice

First Choice

Hicca was standing in front of the door to the ring, listening to her fathers speaking about the honor she bought to their family.

Suddenly two arms hugged her from behind.

"Be careful with that Dragon" Ash said.

Hearing Ash's voice relaxed Hicca a little. She turned around, Ash never breaking the hug, and put her head on his chest.

"The Dragon is the least thing I'm worried about," She said hugging him back.

They stayed that way for a while until Gobber came down to open the cage.

"Well, what do you know since when have you two been that close," Gobber said making them step away from each other in embracement of being seen.

"Ok know Hicca its time, show them what you got," Gobber said as he switched the level for the cage.

Hicca just gave a nervous smile and went inside, chose her weapon and grabbed her shield, giving the nod to release the Nightmare.

The Nightmare came out engulfed in flames and in a range. It climbed on the cage ceiling, shooting fire into the audience.

Hicca stood in the center of the ring waiting to be noticed by the Dragon. The Nightmare turned its long neck, sporting Hicca and slowly coming down from the ceiling and advancing on her.

Hicca slowly took steps back letting her dagger and shield fall to the ground, much to the protest of the audience and her father who was getting angry by her foolishness of disarming herself.

Hicca slowly began to raise her hand towards the Dragon and spoke to the audience "They are not what we think they are. We don't need to kill them".

The Nightmares pupils started to expand until an angry Stoic slammed his hammer on the cage and yelled to stop the fight. Started by the sound of the hammer hitting the cage the nightmares pupils became slits again. It snapped at Hiccas hand and spat fire making Hicca scream and run.

Ash wanting to help took a one-sided ax off the wall and opened the cage door enough for him to slide under. He ran towards a hammer and threw it at the Nightmare distracting it from Hicca. Now he was running from the dragon until Stoic came down and pushed the cage door open yelling for both of them to come his way. Ash ran and made it to the exit but Hicca was stopped by a blast from the nightmare.

She ran in the other direction only to stumble and be caught underneath the Nightmares claws. Stoic was about to go in until one could hear a high whistle that was all too familiar.

A Blast was shot at the ring and everything was covered in smoke. Only after a few seconds, one could make out two Dragons fighting.

Toothless came after hearing Hiccas scream and was fighting the Nightmare. Once he could push back the Nightmare he slowly stepped back toward Hicca protecting her.

For Hicca everything began to slow down she looked at Toothless how was protecting her, she looked at the Vikings starting to come into the ring, she looked at her father who was grabbing an ax of the wall and she looked at Ash how was looking directly into her eyes with worry in his. She looked at him who was shaking his head knowing what she was thinking, she looked down and then up to him again with watery eyes and whispering the words ' I am Sorry '.

Hicca got up from the ground jumped on Toothless before any Viking could reach him and took off towards the cage door over the head of her father and past Ash who was running after her and Toothless, but he was to slow.

They couldn't be seen anymore and everybody was confused at what just happened.

Every Viking asked Stoic what happened and why Hicca took off on a Dragons back. Not knowing the answer to this question Stoic silenced then all whit his mighty voice.

"QUIT!!!" he yelled and within seconds the crowd was silent. Now having a moment to think Stoic looked to Gobber who put his shoulders up indicating that he doesn't know, then he looked at the puzzled faces of the teen who seemed like they didn't know. Stoic looked at everybody noticing that he only couldn't see one face. He turned towards the exit and walked out of it seeing Ash at the edge of the cliff.

He walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder turning him around and grabbing him with both hands " Where did she go and why was she on a Dragon" he asked Ash who kept his head down not looking at his Chief. Stoic shook the boy again and repeated his question. Ash knew he could just tell the truth but he decided not to, to protect Hicca and not to mark her as a traitor.

Ash looked up to the chief and answered "I don't know " Stoic would have not believed it if it wasn't for the deep sadness he could see in the boy's face. He let Ash go and took a few steps away from the ring and everybody else.

Stoic stood there alone until Gobber came up " What are we going to do now?" " We are going to hunt every single one of these demons until I have my daughter back. I have lost my Wife to this monsters I am not going to lose my daughter too."

Hicca and Toothless flew to the cove grabbed the bag that Hicca had left there the day before and took off again. They flew whit only the sound of Toothless wings beating.

They flew for hours without a break until they found a small island to rest on. Hicca got of Toothless and started a fire.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Hicca asked Toothless who just snuggled her for comfort.

"Thanks, sweetie. I guess we have to find a place to live know don't we" Hicca said patting Toothless's head on her lap. Toothless cooed in response.

"You know I never thought I would leave berk. I thought my father would marry me of to a promising young Viking who would later be chief of the village, while I will be just a housewife doing nothing but provide meals and raise children. But look where I am now, with my best friend away from berk and all the senseless fighting…" Hicca stopped petting Toothless and tough for a while.

"You know Toothless I think we should do one thing before we leave for good" Hicca said getting up and walking around the fire. Toothless sat up and watched Hicca pace back and forth.

"I think we should stop the monstrous Dragon on the nest" and as soon as Hicca said that Toothless ears lad flat on his head looking unsure of this idea.

"Ohh come on Toothless I know we can do it together, and I would feel a lot better knowing that bout the dragons and berk are save" Hicca said while taking Toothless's head and tilting it up.

"You know we can do this, so what do you say?" Hicca said with determination. Toothless looked at his rider and then to her surprise began licking her face.

"I take that as a yes" Hicca giggled protecting her face from the slobber.

"Ok first we need to come up with a plan" Hicca said sitting up again while thinking of a plan.

"I think I have a idea Toothless" she said to Toothless who she saw has fallen fast asleep.

"Great talking to myself is such a joy" she said with a sarcastic undertone in her voice. She leaned back and closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

The next ten days were spend training fly movements and strategic planning. Until on the eleventh day after they left Berk, they went to execute their plan.

The plan was simple use her size against her which meant sharp turns, narrow spaces and the big finish make her fall face first like a boy who drank mead for the first time.

Hicca didn't think that the tailfin of Toothless would catch fire and that she would fall into the explosion leaving her to heal on the island, until the burn marks on her left leg healed.

But know after a hard earned victory she had to stay and let herself heal.

While she stayed on the island she noticed than not all of the island was dead. On parts of the island they are spot than have a great vegetation which meant than she could have fruit once in a while instant of fish and meat the dragons shared whit her. They seemed to view her as queen of the island now and got her everything she needed including buckets for water-storage, blankets and even bought her wood from the old crashed Viking ships.

After spending 3 weeks on Dragon island Hicca decided to stay on the island. She had build a home on the inside of the Mountain. She made the Dragons help her close the giant hole with boulders and build a wooden floor on top and even build a small forge to build toothless a new tail fin and saddle.

Her burns where mostly healed after another week but she was getting sick even now and then and threw up on random times. Which made toothless not get her on to fly after one accident that involved her almost throwing up on him.

A few weeks later her throwing up stopped and she could fly again. She visited different islands outside the viking territory and tasted their and different foods making her gain a little weight.

She made a routing of staying on the island for two weeks and go explore the world for 2 weeks.

Until on one Island a women made her realize something that would chance her life forever.

She got in a store to fill up on supplies and went to pay.

The women who owned the store looked at her supplies.

" Sweetheart you should eat to much eggs in your condition" the women said taking the eggs from her.

Hicca didn't understand what she meant and asked what she meant her condition?

" Sweetheart don't tell me you haven't realized it so far long " the women said whit a shocked face.

Hicca shook her head and the women then said something than made hicca leave imminently to the island.

"Sweetheart you are pregnant" the words keep repeating in her head.

Was she really pregnant, that would explain her throwing up and cravings and her gaining weight so fast.

Only one thing was on her mind on the moment.

"If I am Pregnant we have to prepare limitedly we wasted weeks of preparing for this child and I am not going to wast another moment".

After realizing that she was pregnant she prepared everything that she was gonna need for her child she made sure she had plenty of everything she even made spare cribs and toys plants for five children.

She thought living with dragons may require Spar furniture in case they break it in accident.

Weeks went by and her belly just creep on getting bigger and bigger she couldn't fly Toothless with her big belly and so she made him a tailfin he could operate on his own so that he didn't have to be grounded anymore.

She watched him fly and play like a child in the air with the other Dragons and thought about her own child. It was gonna grow up knowing the true nature of Dragons and how loving and caring they can be but she also knew that her child was never gonna now how his or her Father was.

She wanted her child to be free and not be bound by Viking traditions and if her child was anything like her mistreatment. It bought tears to her eyes knowing that the boy she loved was never gonna meet there child. He would have bin a great father strong and dependable. So she decided to give this child enough love for both of them.

As Hicca continued watching Toothless and the other dragons her belly suddenly cramped up and she was in a lot of pain.

Hearing her in pain toothless dove down and was by her side worriedly cooing. Hicca used toothless as support to go lay down in her made bed.

"Toothless I think the baby is coming and I am scared" she said gripping the side of the bed while another contraction came. Toothless cooed by her side telling her he was there. Hicca looked at him and remembered how she meet him, how he changed her world and how he bought Ash and her together. Ash, Hicca thought I have to give birth for him, so a part of him can always be with me.

Hicca endured hours of pain until she heard a scream letting her know her baby was finely their. She looked down to see toothless liking the baby clean. She smiled and went to hold her baby only to feel pain in her belly again spiking toothless how thought it was over.

Hicca didn't understand what was happening until she realized that she was having another baby. The second baby came five minutes after the first, which was being held warm by

toothless liking.

As everything was finely over and toothless had liked both of the baby's clean she grabbed the first and than the second baby close to her chest crying happy tears and welcoming them to the world.

She named the first born girl Hanna Valka Horrendous and the second born boy Asher Stoick Horrendous.


	3. Second Choice

**Second Choice**

It's been a few weeks since Hicca left and most people of Berk have already forgotten about her except a few people. Chief stoic has been in a bad mood since Hicca left and he had no way of venting his anger on dragons because they stopped raiding them, what most people of the village thought was a sign that Hicca was at fault for the raids to begin whit. But one Boy who was heartbroken knew better than the rest of them. He knew Hicca had stopped the gigantic Dragon and saved all of Berk from the raids despite the way people treated her she still did what she believed was right. And so Ash did what he thought Hicca would want. He went to the dragon arena at night when everybody was asleep and let the dragons out of the cages, letting them fly away. He swore to himself that he would never hurt a dragon if he could help it, in honor of Hicca the girl he loved and lost. He believed that she was alive but he didn't believe that she would come back when she had the whole world at her feet. He spent his day's training and training until a few months after Hiccas disappearance where a village gathering was summoned.

Chief Stoic wasn't always in a bad mood anymore but one could see the lifelessness in his eyes as he stood in front of the village.

"I have summoned this gathering because I have an announcement to make" Stoic began making the crowd wonder what this was about.

"Because of the disappearance of my Daughter, Berk no longer has an heir which is why we go by tradition and hold a competition to choose the next heir. The competition will be held in three days time and I will choose the winner based on his strength, his leadership and his knowledge. Only the ones between the age of ten and 16 are allowed to enter. So to all, you young Vikings out there good luck" Stoic finished and went on his way whit Gobber walking beside him.

"Ha like we kneed a competition to know that I am going to be the next Chief," Snotloud said flexing his muscles.

"This is so exciting there hasn't been a competition to be the heir for generations this is going to be in the history books of berk," Fishlegs said squealing at the idea of making history.

"Tuffberk I like the sound of that" Tuffnut said dramatically posing already imagining his version of berk.

"Yeah right like any of us can beat Ash" Ruffnut said giving all of them a hit of reality.

At that comment, everybody turned to Ash to see him intensely staring at the floor. He had changed and the group noticed that. He sometimes wanders off in his thought and doesn't respond to them.

They didn't know why he had changed they didn't know the feeling he held for the disappeared Hicca but they knew he had changed.

Suddenly Ash turns around and walks out the great hall, the group followed him to see what he was gonna do after being in thought for so long.

They followed him to the edge of the forest where he began throwing his ax at trees and do somersaults.

"what the? He is just going to train after having thought so long about something?" Tuffnut said completely confused by the situation.

"Maybe he thought about a training programme to help win the competition" Fishlegs suggested.

"Oh so he wants to compete with me and has to train for that to happen," Snotloud said with a smirk walking away leaving the group.

"he really thought long about it so he really wants to be chief," Ruffnut said also walking away with her brother walking behind her.

"Is that really what he wants?" Fishlegs whispered to himself also turning and walking behind the others. Out of all of them, he had a slight hint of Ash's feelings for Hicca.

Ash didn't want to win the competition to be chief he wanted to win because he wanted to make berk a place Hicca would be proud to call her home and maybe one-day return.

So Ash trained his skills for three days till the start of the competition. He trained his body in the forest, his leadership by leading the teens and his knowledge by talking to Gothi, Gobber and Fishlegs.

And then came the day of the competition. Everybody gathered at the Killring, and the participants which mostly consisted of the teens and a few younger Vikings whit high ambitions.

"Welcome to the first competition to choose an heir for Berk since Generations" Stoick announced with his mighty voice.

"In this competition we don't only choose the next heir but also the future of Berk. Every one of this young Vikings are gone lead three children to a hunting spot, show them how to hunt and track and protect them from any harm. The first one to be back whit the three children and a catch for all of them is the winner of competition and the next heir to Berk" Stoick continued and then assigned every participant his three children.

As soon as the starting signal rang Ash lead the three children into the forest. He showed them how to track animals and lay traps. Meanwhile Fishlegs bored his three children with the knowledge he gathered from the Dragon Manuel and Snotloud and the twins lead their children to the fishermen to cheat and to be immediately be disqualified. Others tried to fish or hunt with the children but before any of them could catch for all three children Ash had bought the children back to the Killring with two rabbits and a deer.

That night he was officially named heir of Berk with a mighty feast.


End file.
